For the most part, whenever it has been necessary or desirable to provide high pressure gas as a source of power, one has had to employ a compressor powered by an electric or gasoline motor or to utilize large tanks of compressed gas. However, there are quite a few drawbacks to these situations. There may be no convenient source of electrical power to operate an electric motor to power a compressor. Additionally, compressors are not economical for use in operating certain equipment such as small power tools and the like. Moreover, such apparatus is bulky and not easily stored. Use of compressed gas tanks entails the release of cold compressed gas from a large high pressure tank. Again, such a system is unduly large for transport and releases inefficient cold compressed gas.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an apparatus or device and a method for providing a periodic, on-demand source of high pressure gas without requiring the use of compressors and a power source to run the compressor, and without the use of large containers of pressurized gas.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a device that is easy to construct and use, is relatively compact, and readily portable for delivering a periodic, on-demand source of high pressure gas.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a device, in which a pressure increase of greater than 8 fold, is obtained in the device.